Out of Control
by AizakiiRIN
Summary: Terjebak dalam skenario cerita yang telah dirancang sedemikian rupa, Mereka tidak sadar bahwa itu akan menghancurkan mereka. Mengatas namakan 'harga diri' dan 'kehormatan' mereka tidak lebih baik dari seseorang yang menderita karena rasa lapar yang luar biasa—atau karena rasa lelah yang tidak terkendalikan—ya, dan 'hilang' selalu menjadi tujuan akhir mereka.
1. Kapitel I

**A/N**

Fanfic kedua saya di fandom Ao no Exorcist :)

Kali ini saya mencoba buat genre yang saya suka, mudah-mudahan kalian suka :D

Maafkan saya kalo dari segi penulisan masih banyak kesalahan u,u

Saya akan berusaha untuk menulis semakin baik.

Terinspirasi dari PV milik **Kagamine Twins - ****Karakuri 卍 BURST**, jadilah cerita ini ^^

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato – sensei .

Kagamine Len & Rin - Karakuri Burst © Hitoshizuku-P, Suzunosuke & Yama△ .

.

**WARNING **

Out Of Character . Alternative Universe . Typo(s) & Miss Typo . Deskripsi yang masih berantakan . Tidak sesuai EYD .

Latar waktu berubah-ubah .

.

**Out of Control **

**Kapitel I : Prolog  
**

**.**

* * *

Ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba merenggangkan otot lehernya yang sedikit kaku. Matanya menatap tajam sekitar, gelap dan sepi. Angin mulai berhembus dan menyentuh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya berkibas dan matanya terpejam sesaat.

"Ch, lama—"

Ia mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, tapi saat ia teringat akan sesuatu, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak, kau tak boleh pergi dulu—akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan untukmu, ingat?" ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu udara semakin dingin. Seorang wanita berjalan dengan langkah santai seraya merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Langkah kakinya yang menginjak dedaunan kering terdengar bernada. Ia melewati sebuah tempat yang sangat sepi, dan tampak dari kejauhan, ia melihat seorang laki-laki terlihat sedang mengamatinya.

Merasa janggal, wanita itu tetap tidak menghiraukan perasaannya yang mulai curiga. Ia tetap berjalan, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Namun tiba-tiba—

"Kau lama sekali, membuatku menunggu dari tadi"

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian putih-biru muncul dihadapannya, ia lalu tersenyum—ralat—menyeringai menatap wanita itu. Wanita itu menggigil ketakutan, matanya terbelalak terkejut menatap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa berkata-kata sedikitpun.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak akan melukaimu"

_CRAT!_

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan menusuk wanita yang ada di hadapannya, tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Lemah—jangan mati terlalu mudah, nona" Ujarnya seraya mencabut pedangnya dengan satu tarikan.

Wanita itu menganga, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terluka dan ia pun ambruk ke tanah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mati dengan mudah" Lagi, laki-laki itu berkata tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

"Ah, kau terlalu lemah" Laki-laki itu menatap pedangnya yang berkilat-kilat, lalu—

"Selamat tinggal, nona manis"

Ia menyayat leher wanita yang terduduk itu hingga—

Putus.

* * *

Harum coklat panas yang hangat pagi itu menyeruak memenuhi sebuah ruangan. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang lebih terlihat seperti seragam itu meraih cangkir yang ada di hadapannya. Menyeruput minuman itu secara perlahan. Ia membolak-balikan kertas yang saat ini sedang di bacanya, matanya bergulir ke sana kemari, membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada kertas itu dengan teliti.

"Anda serius sekali, Arthur-san. Apakah ada misi baru?" Seorang wanita yang memiliki tato ular di pipinya tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya dan menyimpan satu piring _sponge cake_ di atas meja.

"Hm? Bukan begitu, ini laporan yang baru aku terima kemarin. Nampaknya kejadian seperti ini akan terus berulang" Ujarnya seraya menyimpan kertas itu.

"Mungkin kita terlalu mudah untuk dibodohi, olehnya—" sambung laki-laki yang bernama Arthur itu.

Wanita di hadapannya hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Mamushi—" Panggil Arthur.

Wanita yang di panggil hanya diam.

"Kumpulkan semuanya, kita adakan rapat di pusat" Arthur memerintah Mamushi dengan tegas. Sedangkan Mamushi hanya menjawab singkat

"Baiklah, Arthur-san"

Beberapa orang masuk ke sebuah ruangan berkaca. Ya, karena ruangan itu di kelilingi oleh kaca yang cukup besar. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama, seragam.

"Hah~ merepotkan saja, ini sudah rapat yang ke lima kalinya di minggu ini" seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tambahan warna kuning di bagian tengahnya menggerutu.

"Bon—kau ini" Seorang laki-laki berambut _pink_ menyela.

"Kau jangan mengeluh saja, harusnya kau melaksanakan kewajibanmu dengan baik" tiba-tiba gadis berambut ungu yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya ikut menyela.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi maksudmu aku tidak becus, begitu?!" Bon—atau yang lebih tepatnya bernama Suguro Ryuuji itu mulai naik darah, membentak gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bukan aku yang berbicara" Gadis itu mengangkat bahu.

"HEI!—"

"Sudah, rapat akan segera di mulai" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki melerai mereka, dengan nada dingin ia melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Kalian tidak mau aku cincang kan, sebelum rapat ini di mulai?"

Dan dengan kalimat ajaib barusan, mereka yang semulanya ribut kini diam menelan ludah.

"Ini bukan hal sepele, kalian harus serius dalam menangani hal ini—" ujarnya seraya mendahului masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Saya tahu bagian ini sangat pendek. tapi memang sengaja saya buat sampai bagian ini dulu, soalnya baru penegnalan awal cerita, :)

Kalo ada yang kurang , jangan lupa sertakan pendapat dan saran maupun kritikan kalian di review ya,

Arigatou ^^

.

**Aizakii Okumura**


	2. Kapitel II

**A/N**

Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas semua review kalian :D

Terima kasih banyak ^^

Dan review kalian semua saya bahas lewat pm ya, :)

Sebenernya saya agak ragu dan gak PD publish chap 2 ini, tapi ya sudahlah, ide udah terlanjur ada , jadi saya publish deh XD

maaf kalo apdetnya lama ya, ya sudah, selamat baca minnasan~

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato – sensei .

Kagamine Len & Rin - Karakuri Burst © Hitoshizuku-P, Suzunosuke & Yama△ .

.

**WARNING **

Out Of Character . Alternative Universe . Typo(s) & Miss Typo . Deskripsi yang masih berantakan . Tidak sesuai EYD .

Latar waktu berubah-ubah . Dan ini 100% imajinasi saya .

.

**Out of Control **

**Kapitel II  
**

**.**

Tempat itu hening. Semua orang berkumpul, mengelilingi meja yang sama. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang memandang ke sekeliling dengan tatapan menusuk.

"baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul, kan? Aku akan mulai rapat ini—"

"Mephisto-san di mana?" tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berkepala botak memotong perkataan laki-laki berambut pirang yang di ketahui bernama Arthur Auguste Angel itu.

"Mephisto-san tidak bisa hadir. Saya sebagai wakil yang akan memimpin rapat ini" jawabnya tegas.

Dan hanya terdengar sebuah suara kursi yang di geser sebagai respon.

Saat ini, mereka berada di pusat. Pusat Lembaga Pemerintahan dari _Seiju-ji_. Salah satu, atau bisa di bilang satu-satunya Lembaga Pemerintahan yang terdapat di _Assiah_. Saat ini, _Seiju-ji_ yang mereka tinggali terbagi menjadi dua wilayah. Yaitu _Assiah_ dan _Gehenna_. Dan—_Assiah_, maupun _Gehenna_—sama sekali bukan tempat yang bagus untuk menjadi tempat peristirahatan. Meskipun keadaan di _Assiah_ lebih tenang, tapi surga kebebasan terdapat di _Gehenna_.

"kalian tahu mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang belakangan ini terjadi, kan?" Arthur membuka suara.

Mamushi, yang bertugas menjadi asisten dari Arthur membagikan selembar kertas yang menjadi dokumen dari rangkuman beberapa kejadian penting selama satu bulan ke belakang. Mereka menerima dokumen itu dengan ekspresi datar, tapi tetap serius membaca.

"kejadian itu bukan pertama kalinya, adanya pemberontakan dari pihak-pihak tertentu menyebabkan keadaan masyarakat menjadi terpuruk. Kalian tahu? Saat ini batas wilayah kita semakin mengecil, dan masyarakat di _Assiah_ semakin berkurang. Pembunuhan brutal tanpa alasan ini jelas-jelas dilakukan oleh orang-orang dari _Gehenna_" Arthur melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"sekarang, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah, menyimpulkan sistem baru yang harus kita terapkan agar pembunuhan itu berhenti. _TOTAL_" Arthur memberi penekanan pada terakhir kalimatnya.

Mereka diam. Ada beberapa yang nampak kurang memahami maupun tidak mau tahu. Namun ada beberapa yang nampaknya berpikir serius.

"aku rasa, kita bisa mengadakan observasi" seorang gadis berambut ungu, yang diketahui bernama Kamiki Izumo angkat bicara.

"Negara kita terbelah menjadi dua wilayah. Padahal, seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak terjadi, karena wilayah dari Negara kita sendiri sebenarnya kecil. Bukankah tidak wajar bila Negara yang kecil seperti Negara kita ini terbagi menjadi dua wilayah? Wajar apabila kita berdiri sendiri-sendiri, tapi ini tidak sama sekali—kita masih satu bagian" Izumo menjelaskan argumennya dengan panjang lebar.

"aku rasa itu pemikiran yang sempit, Kamiki-san. Ada beberapa wilayah lain yang memiliki banyak wilayah—"

"tapi, mereka memiliki banyak Lembaga Pemerintahan dan keadaan wilayah mereka terkontrol dengan baik. Sekarang, apa kalian tahu—Lembaga Pemerintahan dari _Gehenna_?" Izumo bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Mereka terdiam. Ada beberapa yang menggigit bibir, namun ada beberapa yang menghembuskan nafas. Nampak berat untuk menjawab.

"kita tidak terbagi menjadi dua wilayah, aku rasa. _Gehenna_—bisa di bilang hanya organisasi kecil yang—"

"sebuah perkumpulan dengan 500 orang di dalamnya kau bilang organisasi kecil?!" lagi, Izumo bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"yang tidak aku mengerti sekarang adalah, adakah dokumen atau arsip yang menggambarkan sejarah dari wilayah yang kita tempati sekarang? Sama sekali tidak, padahal—seharusnya—"

"cukup. Kamiki-san" Arthur memotong perkataan Izumo.

Wajah Arthur menegang. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menahan nafas dan mengontrol emosinya.

"kita dilarang membicarakan masalah sejarah" lanjutnya.

Izumo mendelik. Ia lalu tersenyum sinis.

"cukup. Aku tutup rapat ini. Kalau keadaan terus begini, kalian aku minta untuk melakukan observasi dan membuat hipotesis mengenai teori kalian masing-masing dari dokumen yang telah diberikan. Jelas?" Arthur menjelaskan dengan nada yang sedikit naik, wajahnya—masih-belum tenang.

Mereka mengangguk.

"baiklah, silahkan keluar"

* * *

Seorang laki-laki kini tengah diam menatap jendela. Ia menopang dagu dengan santai. Malam yang berbintang itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Padahal biasanya, ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan sesuatu yang indah.

"Okumura-san"

Laki-laki itu berpaling. Ia mendapati seorang wanita tersenyum kearahnya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Oujo-sama_? Dan, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama itu," ujarnya. Lembut.

"tidak, bukan itu—kau sudah banyak membantu" jawab Wanita itu seraya duduk di sampingnya.

"lalu?" laki-laki itu bertanya.

"tidak ada" wanita itu menjawab singkat dan bersandar di bahu laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki itu diam. Lalu lengannya terangkat—mengelus pelan rambut wanita itu.

* * *

TES

.

TES

.

Tetesan demi tetesan darah mengucur seiring dengan langkah kaki laki-laki itu, ia menunduk dalam, menyeret pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Rin—"

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Suara yang cukup akrab di telinganya membuatnya berpaling.

"apa?" ujarnya kasar.

Seorang wanita berkacamata perlahan-lahan mendekati laki-laki yang bernama Rin itu, lalu menepuk pundaknya secara lembut.

"kau—ini keterlaluan, Rin," ujarnya dengan nada rendah.

"ch, kau tahu apa?" Rin bertanya, masih—kasar.

"_Oujo-sama_ tidak pernah menyuruhmu membunuh, hanya menyingkirkan—" wanita itu mulai menjelaskan.

"tapi dia tidak pernah protes tentang hal ini, Yoshikuni" Rin menjawab dengan tegas.

"kau salah, Rin,"

Rin diam. Angin berhembus dan menerpa wajahnya yang putih.

"apanya, Yoshikuni?"

"orang itu—dia, kau memangnya tahu dia siapa?" Yoshikuni menunjuk mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk. Terlihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang hilang dan tersebar di mana-mana.

"memangnya dia peduli tentang diriku juga, Yoshikuni? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk 'menghilangkan' dan 'memusnahkan' semua yang menurutku mengganggu—" Rin menggantung kalimatnya.

"dan mengancam keberadaan _Oujo-sama_" Rin menatap dalam mata milik Yoshikuni.

"kembali, Rin—_Oujo-sama_ menyuruhmu pulang" tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki separuh baya datang dan menyuruh Rin pergi.

"biar aku dan Yoshikuni yang menyelidiki"

Rin menyeringai. Ia lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

"aku rasa kalian tidak mampu menjalankan tugas semudah ini seperti yang telah aku lakukan" Rin berkata dengan nada mengejek, lalu—

Menghilang.

* * *

Izumo diam menatap tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil sebuah map lalu memasukan kertas-kertas itu dengan kasar.

"bekerjalah dengan giat, Izumo" seorang laki-laki berambut _pink_ yang di ketahui bernama Renzo Shima berkomentar.

Izumo diam. Ia cuek dan tidak menghiraukan komentar Shima. Ia lalu membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah buku dari sana.

"hei—" ujarnya, singkat. Tapi perkataan singkat itu mampu membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"tentang hipotesis itu, kalian sudah membuatnya?" tanyanya.

Ryuji berdeham, ia lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Izumo.

"aku sudah membuatnya, meskipun terpaksa, kau tahu—yah, ah sudahlah" Ryuji menghentikan kalimatnya.

Izumo membaca hipotesis milik Ryuji, keningnya berkerut sesaat.

"ini? Hei, Lembaga kita ini tidak se-bodoh yang kau pikirkan, Suguro-san" Izumo melipat hipotesis milik Ryuji. Lalu, ia mulai menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"hah? Maksudmu apa, Izumo?!" Ryuji bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"hipotesis sederhanamu tidak akan di baca oleh Arthur-san, kau tahu tentang 'dia' kan? 'dia'-lah yang akan memeriksa semua hipotesis milik kita, bila pemikiranmu masih seperti itu, mungkin lambat laun bukan hanya hipotesismu yang jadi sampah, tapi dirimu juga" Izumo menjelaskan dengan tegas. Ia lalu kembali menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"hei, aku sendiri kan bilang kalau aku terpaksa" Ryuji berusaha membela diri.

"tapi keterpaksaanmu tidak akan di dengar olehnya—"

"selamat pagi, Okumura-san" tiba-tiba, Paku Noriko—salah seorang bagian dari Lembaga itu menyapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"selamat pagi, Paku-san" ujarnya lembut.

"ah… selamat pagi, Okumura-san" Shima membungkuk sedikit, menyapa laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"aku kesini hanya untuk memberitahu tentang hipotesis yang menjadi tugas kalian pada rapat dua hari yang lalu, aku memberi kalian waktu lima hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Setelah itu, aku memintamu—Miwa-san, untuk membawanya ke ruanganku" ujarnya dengan tegas namun nadanya terdengar lembut.

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berkepala botak yang diketahui bernama Miwa Konekomaru mengangguk pelan.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu kalian. Aku pergi dulu" ujarnya masih dengan kelembutan yang sama, dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Selang beberapa menit setelah sosok itu pergi, Ryuji yang pertama kali berbicara—memecah kesunyian.

"maksudmu itu, dia, Izumo?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk pintu keluar.

"ya—" Izumo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Okumura Yukio-san"

* * *

"Yukio—" Arthur memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa hijau tua yang cukup besar. Ia melirik seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dan menatap keluar jendela.

"apa?" ujarnya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

"aku memintamu untuk 'bertanggung jawab', dan kau—"

"kau terlalu berisik, Arthur-san" Yukio memotong omongan Arthur.

Arthur menghembuskan nafas, ia lalu meraih secangkir minuman yang masih utuh, dan memberikannya pada Yukio.

Yukio menatap Arthur dengan pandangan datar, ia lalu menerima minuman itu.

"kau tahu, kau tidak perlu se-cerewet itu, bisa-bisa kau yang aku lenyapkan" Yukio melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Yukio" Arthur duduk di samping Yukio.

"apanya?" Yukio bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"tidak ada" Arthur menjawab dengan malas.

Yukio meletakan cangkir minuman itu di meja. Ia lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"tenang saja, 'hilang' itu masih jadi tujuan akhirku, ko" Yukio mengakhiri kalimatnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

_Assiah _

Konekomaru berlari menuju gedung pusat Lembaga Pemerintahan _seiju-ji_. Ia membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangan kanannya, Nampak sedikit kerepotan. Akhirnya, ia sampai di sebuah ruangan.

"ma-maafkan sa-saya, Okumura-san" ia membungkuk seraya berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia lalu masuk ke ruangan itu setelah di beri izin.

"tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini hipotesis tersulit yang pernah kalian buat, bukan?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum dan menerima lembaran kertas itu.

Miwa mengangguk.

"baiklah, terima kasih Miwa-san" Yukio kembali tersenyum.

"ba-baik. Saya permisi dulu." Konekomaru kembali membungkuk, ia lalu berniat untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu, namun—

"Miwa-san, bisakan kau kumpulkan orang-orang untuk rapat pada jam 3 sore nanti? Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang cukup penting" Yukio memberi perintah kepada Konekomaru. Tak lupa masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Konekomaru mengangguk.

"terima kasih" untuk terakhir kalinya, Yukio masih tetap tersenyum sebelum Konekomaru meninggalkan ruangannya.

* * *

_Gehenna_

"Rin—"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil menoleh. Seraya merapikan rambutnya yang sulit untuk di atur itu, ia berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Ya? _Oujo-sama_? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya sopan.

"aku—" wanita itu menggantung kalimatnya, nampak ragu.

"aku minta kau untuk 'menjalankan' apa yang aku perintahkan waktu itu. Bukan maksudku untuk—"

"saya mengerti" Rin tiba-tiba berlutut dan Nampak tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"tapi, ini masih permulaan, Rin. Aku harap kau tidak gegabah" wanita itu memberi nasehat.

Rin mengagguk.

"baik. Saya akan melaksanakan apa yang anda perintahkan, _Oujo-sama_"

.

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh~ untuk chap ini juga masih pendek, masih samar-samar, tapi saya akan ungkapkan perlahan-perlahan sebenernya apa yang ada di fanfic ini , hehe

Untuk Gore yang ada di awal fanfic ini, saya udah putuskan gak akan masukin gore di awal-awal cerita, maksudnya masukin banyak gore gitu XD

Terus-tadinya saya mau publish 2 chapter sekaligus, tapi sepertinya itu gak baik juga ya~

ok deh, kalo ada yang kurang, kesalahan saya dalam penulisan, kasih tau saya di review ya :)

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu ^^

.

**Aizakii Okumura **


	3. Kapitel III

**A/N**

Sebelumnya, saya kembali mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua review kalian :D

Terima kasih banyak ^^

Karena berkat review kalian juga-lah, bikin saya makin semangat ngelanjutin FF ini :)

Saya kali ini update 2 chapter sekaligus, untuk menebus kekurangan saya yang lama banget update, hehehe

Yosh~ Selamat baca minnasan ~

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato – sensei .

Kagamine Len & Rin - Karakuri Burst © Hitoshizuku-P, Suzunosuke & Yama△ .

.

**WARNING **

Out Of Character . Alternative Universe . Typo(s) & Miss Typo . Deskripsi yang masih berantakan . Tidak sesuai EYD .

Latar waktu berubah-ubah . Dan ini 100% imajinasi saya .

.

**Out of Control **

******Kapitel III**  


******.**

Yukio duduk dengan tenang di balkon kamarnya. Sepi. Seperti biasa, baginya hidupnya sama sekali tidak ada artinya, ok—terlalu biasa hingga membuatnya muak. Ia menatap langit malam yang berwarna kelam namun terlihat—berseni. Bintang-bintang itu bertabur dengan indah, memenuhi bagian langit malam yang kosong. Yukio menyipitkan mata, hal yang indah, tapi hatinya tetap tidak bergetar sedikit pun.

Ia mengingat kejadian sore tadi, ia tersenyum kecut. '_Aku tidak bodoh, menyeimbangkan itu hal yang bijak_' pikirannya berbicara. Tapi tetap, _imej_-nya yang terlalu memuakkan bagi sebagian orang telah ia sandang sejak lama. Dan ia tetap berpikir bahwa ia tidak bodoh.

—_Flashback—_

_Yukio tersenyum ketika para bawahannya menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan. Mereka berkumpul di ruangan yang sama—suasananya pun tetap sama. _

_Yukio memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, ia lalu merapikan kertas-kertas yang sudah di bacanya sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Ia mengambil satu kertas, lalu menunjuk seseorang. _

"_Kamiki-san" ujarnya dingin. _

_Yang di panggil menegakkan tubuhnya. _

"_Kau di pecat—" Yukio masih membuka mulutnya, tapi Izumo lebih dahulu menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Terlihat ia sangat, sangat tidak setuju. _

"_Apa maksud anda, Okumura-san?!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi. _

_Yukio menggeleng pelan. _

"_Kau kurang sopan, apakah jabatanmu begitu tingginya hingga kau berhak berbuat sesukamu barusan?" Yukio mengejek. Ia menunjuk kursi—secara tidak langsung memerintah Izumo untuk kembali duduk. _

_Izumo acuh. Ia bahkan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Yukio. _

_Yukio menghela nafas panjang, ia lalu tersenyum. Menyiratkan rasa menahan marah yang luar biasa. _

"_Kau dipecat—tapi, tidak hanya itu. Kau di hukum. Karena kau telah melanggar undang-undang yang telah ditetapkan, kau tahu apa hukuman untukmu?" Yukio bertanya seakan memancing amarah Izumo, meskipun ia tetap terlihat tenang. _

_Izumo menelan ludah. _

"_Apa yang telah saya perbuat hingga melanggar Undang-Undang yang ada, Okumura-san?" Tanyanya. Tidak sabar. _

"_Kau tidak memerhatikan hipotesis yang kau buat? Sekali lagi, perlu aku tegaskan padamu. Kita 'di larang' menyinggung masalah sejarah. Dan hipotesismu memiliki teori yang menyalahkan lembaga kita seakan-akan kita menutup mata dan telinga orang-orang tentang sejarah. Kau memberi solusi mengenai perlu diadakannya seminar mengenai sejarah, dan itu jelas-jelas melanggar aturan. Bahkan, kau telah menyebutkan hal-hal yang kurang pantas disini." Yukio menggoyangkan kertas milik Izumo. Pandangannya datar. _

"_Baiklah, sidang untuk penetapan hukumanmu telah di tentukan. Kau bisa datang ke tempat sidang tiga hari lagi. Silahkan, kau boleh membela dirimu. Tapi kau tahu? Mereka sama sekali tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu" Yukio berkata. Dingin. _

_Rahang Izumo mengeras. Ia lalu memilih untuk menutup mulut. Tak ada gunanya ia membela diri sekarang. _

"_Kalian juga harus datang. Ini menyangkut kalian juga" lanjut Yukio. _

_Dan—mereka lalu mengangguk cepat. _

—_Flashback end—_

* * *

Izumo terpaku. Ia menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. '_sialan, dasar cowok sok itu_'

Izumo tahu, ia bisa gila bila terus-terusan berada di Lembaga itu. Izumo tahu, beberapa orang menganggapnya terlalu membangkang dan tidak mencerminkan prilaku seorang bagian dari Lembaga Pemerintahan. Izumo tahu, Okumura Yukio—laki-laki berkacamata itu, sudah sejak lama membenci dirinya.

Rambutnya yang masih diikat terlihat berantakan. Ia mulai berpikir, sebenarnya, siapa yang menjadi 'bos' di pemerintahan _Assiah_? Ia mulai heran, mengapa semuanya harus lewat Okumura Yukio? Padahal ia tahu,Yukio hanyalah seorang asisten yang tidak mempunyai kelebihan apa-apa selain senyuman lembut yang dingin dan memuakkan itu.

Ia menggigit bibir. Ini gila. Terlalu gila untuk dicerna. Ini terlalu—abnormal. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Seandainya ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang berpikiran sama dengannya, bahwa Assiah dan khususnya, bagian pemerintahannya terlalu aneh. Terlalu…menyembunyikan banyak hal, mungkin ia akan memberikan apapun yang diminta orang itu.

Izumo memutuskan untuk membuang sedikit beban pikirannya. Ia mengambil tiga pil bulat berwarna putih, yang terlihat seperti obat tidur—atau penenang, semacamnya. Lalu merebahkan diri, menarik selimut, dan tertidur.

* * *

Rin diam di depan sebuah gerbang kuil. Malam yang cukup dingin baginya, ia menggerakan otot-otot lehernya, lalu berdeham sesaat.

"Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik, Rin" tiba-tiba Yoshikuni datang dan duduk di samping Rin.

"Apanya? Jangan sok tahu kau, Yoshikuni" Rin menjawab ketus.

Yoshikuni terlihat sedikit kesal, ia lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Rin.

"Kau tahu—" Yoshikuni berbisik tepat di telinga Rin, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit merinding.

"apa yang sebenarnya _Oujo-sama_ inginkan?" ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu, melebihi kau—dan mahluk-mahluk bodoh di luar sana" Jawab Rin sombong.

Yoshikuni tersenyum.

"Lalu… mengapa kau tidak segera memberikannya? Atau…" Yoshikuni menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau ingin memberikannya padaku lebih dahulu?" Yoshikuni bertanya. Nadanya terdengar genit.

Rin menoleh. Ia menatap mata Yoshikuni dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Rin terlihat panik.

"Haha, jangan bilang kalau kau memang akan memberikan hal itu padaku lebih dahulu" Yoshikuni kembali mengulang kalimatnya.

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, _baka_" Rin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau itu… laki-laki yang cukup spesial, Rin" Yoshikuni merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Rin.

Rin sedikit menggeser posisinya.

"Hentikan. Aku bilang, hentikan. Kau mau aku penggal, ha?!" Rin Nampak kesal.

"Jangan munafik seperti itu, Rin—memangnya, apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai hal yang diinginkan _Oujo-sama_?" Yoshikuni melepasakan lengannya, menggesernya menuju bahu, dan berhenti di pinggang milik Rin.

"Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang ia perintahkan. Itu sudah memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan, bukan?" Rin menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau terlalu—polos, Rin" Yoshikuni berujar.

"Kau tahu, _Oujo-sama_ menginginkan hal lebih" Lagi. Yoshikuni berbisik di telinga Rin.

"Kau berisik. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ap—"

_Cup_.

Yoshikuni mencium Rin tanpa jeda. Tepat. Tepat di bibir.

"Ku harap kau tidak sebodoh barusan lagi, Rin" Ia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu berdiri. Tersenyum penuh arti. Dan pergi.

Meninggalkan Rin yang termenung. Tak percaya.

* * *

Izumo terdiam. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia masih bisa minum teh hangat dengan tenang. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia masih bisa memakan potongan-potongan kue manis dengan taburan kismis. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia tidak merasa segila ini.

"Apa maksudnya? Pelanggaranku sama sekali tidak seberat itu! Aku tidak terima!" Izumo berteriak-teriak dari kursinya, ia menunjuk-nunjuk hakim yang ada dihadapannya dengan kasar.

Beberapa orang terdengar berbisik-bisik. Membuat Izumo semakin tak terkendali. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila.

"Kamiki Izumo – san. Berdasarkan undang-undang yang berlaku, anda telah melanggar aturan , dan bentuk penyelesaian ini telah tertulis dengan jelas di buku saku milik para anggota Lembaga Pemerintahan" Hakim itu berbicara panjang lebar.

Izumo menarik nafas.

"Saya tidak terima. Ini hanya hipotesis. Tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa hipotesis yang saya buat berpengaruh terhadap Lembaga Pemerintahan dan Masyarakat. Saya tidak terima!" Izumo kembali menunjuk-nunjuk hakim yang ada di depannya, tanpa jeda.

Hakim itu diam dan menatap Izumo dengan pandangan kesal.

"Anda. Kamiki Izumo – san. Lembaga Pemerintahan bagian penanganan lanjut kasus psikologis, telah melanggar aturan yang ditetapkan. Sebagai hukuman atas tindakan anda, anda berhak di vonis dengan hukuman mati. Penjelasan selesai" Hakim itu kembali mengulang kalimat awal yang ia ucapkan sebelum Izumo meledak-ledak. Dan membuat mata Izumo kembali membulat untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan pada akhirnya, beberapa menit Izumo tetap berdiri. Namun—ia kembali duduk. Dan menunduk.

Shima menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia merasa ada banyak hal—yang terlalu abnormal untuk dijelaskan. Terlebih lagi, hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang seperti sudah di rancang. Jauh sebelum ia dan teman-temannya menerima perintah mutlak.

Akhirnya suasana persidangan itu menjadi sangat kaku dan sunyi. Izumo mengatupkan bibirnya, terlihat menahan tangis. Dan bagian dari Lembaga Pemerintahan menunduk dalam.

Tapi, perbedaan yang sangat kentara terdapat pada diri seorang Okumura Yukio—ia tersenyum—tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

Izumo diam menatap jendela. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan keadaan kamarnya sangat berantakan. Ia mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut dan terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang depresi. Ok—ia memang depresi—frustasi—putus asa—untuk saat ini.

Besok—ia akan dieksekusi. Besok—ia akan mendapat hukuman. Besok—ia akan _mati_.

Ini keterlaluan, ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan rasa tidak terima yang ia miliki membuatnya memilih untuk melakukan kejahatan kecil, yang membuat ia berpikir dapat membebaskan dirinya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia mengambil jaket tebalnya yang tergantung di dinding, dan kemudian mengambil senter. Mengikat tali sepatunya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Pergi—dengan langkah cepat dan tergesa-gesa, menuju—pusat penyimpanan arsip dari pemerintahan _Assiah_.

* * *

Rin diam dan menatap sebuah pintu coklat besar yang di ketahui merupakan sebuah kamar. Ia berniat mengetuk pintu itu, tapi—

"Rin, Kaukah itu?" Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat lembut dari dalam ruangan tersebut, membuat Rin terkejut sesaat.

"Ya. Ini saya, Oujo-sama" Ujarnya dengan nada rendah.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Dan terlihat seorang wanita cantik keluar dari sana. Wanita itu lalu tersenyum, menatap Rin penuh arti.

"Ada apa? Kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Rin menggeleng—menelan ludah.

"Saya—ehem, saya hanya takut, apa yang saya perbuat untuk Ouio-sama sama sekali tidak—"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Rin" Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menuntut banyak hal, hanya saja—aku rasa sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang aku biarkan untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lambat seperti ini, kau tahu? Tujuanku memerintahkanmu untuk selalu pergi ke tempat itu hanya satu, melenyapkan apa yang menurutmu salah, Rin"

"Tapi—"

"Kau benar, dan akan selamanya benar, Rin." Ujarnya seraya memeluk Rin dengan erat.

Rin diam, ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu wanita itu. Memejamkan mata.

Izumo masuk dengan mengendap-endap. Ia berusaha untuk tidak merasa tegang, hei—Izumo itu mahluk paling tenang dan cerdas yang bisa mengontrol emosinya—itulah yang ia pikirkan. Ia menatap pintu kaca dihadapannya, ya—perlu ia akui bahwa _Assiah_ memiliki keamanan yang sangat buruk. Buktinya, ia bisa masuk dengan mudah ke sana, apa mungkin karna ia anggota dari Lembaga Pemerintahan? Tidak juga, Konekomaru pernah mencoba kemari, tapi tidak berhasil. Mungkinkah ini keberuntungan?

Izumo memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya, dan ia pun mulai menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai tiga di gedung itu. Tempat penyimpanan arsip-arsip lama—katanya. Yang ia yakini, bahwa di sana pasti ada sesuatu. Hal yang sangat disembunyikan oleh beberapa pihak yang terkenal sombong—seperti Okumura Yukio.

Ia berhenti di sebuah pintu berlabelkan 'Ruang Penyimpanan Arsip Lama'. Ia menarik nafas, lalu membuka pintu yang rupanya tak terkunci itu. Izumo tercekat, ruangan ini sama sekali tidak menggambarkan hal yang ia bayangkan. Ruangan ini sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan perpustakaan pribadi. Ada beberapa rak buku, satu meja kerja, dan dua buah sofa berwarna merah pekat. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya, masuk ke ruangan itu.

Izumo terdiam beberapa saat, ia lalu menggunakan senternya untuk mencari apa yang ia pikirkan sedari dulu.

Arsip—catatan—atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan Assiah, bahkan—mungkin ia akan melonjak kegirangan bila menemukan catatan sejarah Seiju-ji.

Ia masih mencari, tatkala ia mulai curiga pada sebuah buku tebal yang sangat tersembunyi –hasil dari usahanya melemparkan semua buku- . Izumo melihat buku itu sedikit lusuh, tapi keutuhan dari tiap bagiannya sepertinya sangat terjaga. Merasa ada hal yang cukup janggal, ia lalu membuka buku itu secara perlahan.

Halaman pertama, ada satu tempelan surat kabar yang cukup mengejutkan.

_Seiju-ji, 1923 _

Izumo tercekat, tatkala ia melihat tahun yang tertulis di surat kabar buatan tangan itu. Tulisannya tampak sangat dalam—dan menyidir dengan tekanan keras.

_Pemerintahan di Seiju-ji semakin tidak terkendali. Beberapa pihak, yang kurang diperhatikan merasa bahwa mereka telah dipermainkan sejak lama, dan beberapa pihak itu merasa bahwa pemerintahan Seiju-ji perlu sedikit diubah—bahkan dimusnahkan. _

Tulisan itu berakhir disana, membuat Izumo terdiam sesaat. Jadi, sudah sejak lama sistem Pemerintahan di Seiju-ji tidak sesuai. Ada hal yang tersembunyi—sangat tersembunyi. Dan membuat Izumo membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Seiju-ji, 1930 _

Izumo menarik nafas. Tujuh tahun setelah tahun yang tercantum di halaman pertama. Ia lalu mulai membaca.

_Akhirnya, wilayah Seiju-ji tidak sama seperti dulu. Setelah kepala bagain pemerintahan secara mutlak menetapkan bahwa wilayah Seiju-ji terbagi menjadi dua bagian—akan tetapi meraka tetap dalam wilayah yang sama; Seiju-ji saat ini hanya terbagi untuk menyeimbangkan sistem pendidikan, ekonomi, maupun hal-hal lain yang dapat lebih mudah bila dikerjakan oleh beberapa pihak. _

Izumo terdiam. _'jadi sudah sejak lama, Seiju-ji itu ada dua wilayah—tapi kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu?'_

Izumo melanjutkan membaca, tapi perhatiannya terahlihkan ketika ia melihat ada foto yang tertempel di sana, foto yang terlalu abnormal untuk ia cerna dengan akal sehat.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini, Izumo-san?" Tiba-tiba, seorang masuk dan merebut buku yang sedang dipegang Izumo, ia lalu mengangkat dagu Izumo dengan kasar.

"Yu-Yukio"

"Kau ini, benar-benar" Yukio terlihat menahan amarah, ia lalu mendorong Izumo ke dinding.

"Kau sepertinya sangat ingin tahu ya, apa yang terjadi dahulu di _Seiju-ji_ dan _Assiah_? Hn? _Assiah_ dan _Gehenna_ itu, dulu tidak seperti ini, memang. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Izumo. Aku akan jelaskan apa hubungan dari _Assiah_ dan _Gehenna_, semuanya. Bahkan, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang akan membuatmu terkejut di luar batas" Yukio menghembuskan nafas, masih menahan gerakan Izumo.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Rin terlihat sangat emosi. Mengingat hal-hal yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Mengingat bahwa seharusnya ia memperbaiki ini sejak dulu. Sejak dulu. Karena ia sudah kuat sedari dulu.

"Aku akan menghancurkan semua yang aku anggap menganggu. Termasuk 'kau'. Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang ada di _Gehenna_, kau—harus aku lenyapkan"

**.**

**TBC **


	4. Kapitel IV

**Disclaimer**

Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato – sensei .

Kagamine Len & Rin - Karakuri Burst © Hitoshizuku-P, Suzunosuke & Yama△ .

.

**WARNING **

Out Of Character . Alternative Universe . Typo(s) & Miss Typo . Deskripsi yang masih berantakan . Tidak sesuai EYD .

Latar waktu berubah-ubah . Dan ini 100% imajinasi saya .

.

**Out of Control **

******Kapitel IV **  


******.**

_DRAP . DRAP . DRAP._

Langkah kaki itu semakin kuat. Semakin kencang. Semakin tak terkendali.

"RIN!"

Ia tidak peduli, langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Cepat. Tak terkendali. Di setiap detiknya.

"RIN! BERHENTI!" Teriakan di belakangnya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Perlahan, ia berlari, dan—

Menghilang.

Rin menatap sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Di sampingnya, terdapat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Lembaga Pemerintahan _Seiju-ji_' yang sudah hancur. Ia mengatur deru nafasnya yang tidak karuan.

Rin kalut. Emosinya tidak terkendali.

"Hei! Siapa di sana?" Di belakang, ada beberapa orang yang berlari ke arahnya.

Rin terkesiap. Ia berbalik.

'A_ku benar, dan akan selamanya benar' _

CRASH !

Rin menyayat bahu salah seorang pria yang menghampirinya. Tanpa ekspresi.

Pria itu menjerit. Dua orang lainnya terlihat terkejut dan agak ketakutan.

"Kalau kalian juga mengganggu, nasib kalian akan jauh lebih buruk dari teman kalian" ucap Rin dingin.

"Kau siapa?! Dasar penyusup!"

"Aku? Ha—haha"

Rin menyeringai.

"Aku hanyalah seorang iblis pencabut nyawa" Ujarnya, dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah menusuk pria yang lain.

Dengan membabi buta, ia menarik pedangnya dengan satu tarikan. Membuat pria yang ditusuknya menganga menahan sakit.

"Mengasyikan melihat orang-orang yang ada di wilayah ini tersiksa" Ujarnya tanpa rasa kasihan.

Rin menarik nafas, melirik satu orang yang tersisa.

"Hei, kau"

Orang yang di panggil menggigil ketakutan, terlihat dari lututnya yang gemetar.

"Ah—percuma, kau pasti tidak tahu, sudahlah" Rin berbalik pergi, dan membuat orang itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

Tapi—

Angin berhembus cepat, dan sebuah tusukan tajam tiba-tiba menghujam tubuh yang telah rapuh itu.

"Sekalian aku habiskan saja lebih bagus, kan?" Rin menyeringai.

* * *

Yukio mengikat Izumo di kursi. Pergelangan kakinya di borgol, dan rantai borgol itu dikaitkan ke sebuah aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi.

"Ap—apa yang akan anda lakukan, Okumura-san?!" Izumo terlihat tegang, ia berteriak.

"Jangan sok' sopan begitu, Izumo. Kau bisa panggil aku Yukio—sesuai yang kau inginkan" Yukio memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Kau tahu—? Hukumanmu mungkin bisa lebih berat lagi. Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke pemerintahan pusat, menyuruh beberapa algojo untuk memotong-motong tubuhmu, Izumo" Lanjutnya dingin.

Izumo menelan ludah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di _Seijuu-ji_, Izumo?"

Izumo terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menahan nafas. Ia terlihat seperti seorang penyusup bodoh yang terlalu gila sekarang.

"Tapi aku rasa, aku harus menunda informasi itu untuk sementara waktu, ada hal yang perlu aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu." Yukio melempar buku yang tadi di ambil olehnya dari Izumo ke sembarang tempat, membuat Izumo mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ingin membacanya? Baca saja, silahkan. Meskipun aku sendiri belum pernah membukanya. Karena aku sudah tahu apa isinya. Tapi, jika kau ingin membacanya, sedikit saja kau bangkit dari kursi itu, aliran listrik itu akan aktif dan bersiap 'memijat' tubuhmu hingga hangus" Yukio tersenyum licik.

Wajah Izumo menegang. Perlahan ia mulai menangis.

"Pergi kau, brengsek" Lanjutnya dengan terisak.

* * *

—_Esoknya—_

Arthur terlihat panik. Sangat panik. Beberapa bagian pemerintahan di wilayah Assiah juga terlihat lebih buruk dari keadaan Arthur saat ini. Yukio yang melihat keadaan itu, mulai merasa curiga. Ia lalu menghampiri orang-orang yang sedang berwajah tegang itu dengan langkah pelan.

"Ada sesuatu?" ujarnya tenang.

"O-okumura-san !" Paku—satu-satunya yang terlihat masih agak sadar, mulai menghampiri Yukio. Ia lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yukio dengan hebat.

"Te-tenanglah, Paku-san" Yukio mencoba menenangkan gadis di hadapannya. Perlahan, Paku mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Se-sepertinya, _Assiah_—diambang kehancuran" Shima tiba-tiba berkomentar, membuat alis Yukio tertaut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yu-Yukio" Arthur memanggil namanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Se-setengah penduduk di _Assiah_—"

"—TEWAS!"

Yukio terbelalak. Ia menatap Arthur dan yang lainnya dengan pandangan terkejut di luar batas.

"Kalian—kalian—kalian sudah bertindak?" Baru kali ini, Yukio bicara dengan kalimat tergagap.

"Aku sudah memberikan surat perintah kepada polisi dan ahli forensik untuk memeriksa semua mayat itu. Dan mereka saat ini sedang memeriksanya. Sisanya terserah anda, Okumura-san" Shima memperlihatkan sebuah salinan surat perintah.

Yukio terdiam. Ia membaca surat itu dengan pandangan datar.

Kacau. Ini kacau.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan di pusat. Mungkin aku akan memerintahkan beberapa hal yang perlu kalian tangani setelah aku selesai. Mamushi—" Yukio beralih pada seseorang.

"Aku perintahkan kau yang harus mengatur semuanya. Tapi tetap berada di bawah perintahku." Yukio memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Baik. Saya akan melaksanakan tugas yang anda perintahkan sebaik mungkin, Okumura-san" Mamushi menjawab tegas.

* * *

Wilayah _Seiju-ji_ awalnya adalah salah satu wilayah yang tenang dan damai. Bercampurkan berbagai aspek yang menakjubkan, Seiju-ji menjadi satu kesatuan yang indah dan luar biasa.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pemerintahan yang semakin kacau, keadaan penduduk yang semakin tak terkendalikan, dan pihak-pihak yang merasa tidak dipedulikan, mulai melakukan perlawanan. Dan akhirnya, _Seiju-ji_ terbagi menjadi dua wilayah, _Assiah_—dan _Gehenna._

Akan tetapi, pembagian ini juga tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik. Hal ini menjadi bibit utama penyebab semakin kacaunya keseimbangan yang ada. Dan sampai saat ini, tidak ada satu orang pun, yang mengetahui, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di _Seiju-ji_, dalam lingkup dua wilayah yang luar biasa berkuasa dalam satu aspek yang bertolak belakang—_Assiah_ dan _Genenna_.

Rin terdiam di sebuah bangunan kotor yang penuh dengan darah. Membaca sebuah tulisan tangan teracak yang sudah sobek di beberapa bagian. Ia mengangkat alis, kepalanya tertutup rapi dengan sebuah tudung jubah yang luar biasa gelap. Ia menghela nafas, lalu meremas kertas itu. Membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Ia melirik keadaan disampingnya. Mayat yang bergelimpangan. Bau anyir darah dan bermacam-macam bagian tubuh yang tercecer menjadi aksesoris yang paling serasi di sana. Persimpangan terakhir tadi malam bagi Rin. Dan ia membunuh semua penghuni yang ada di sana.

Sedikit dramatis, tapi Rin hanya menyeringai. Pagi yang indah untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Dan aku akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu, _Oujo-sama_"

* * *

—_Siang harinya—_

Yukio membuka kacamatanya. Memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Ia lalu mulai meminum teh yang sedari tadi diabaikannya.

"Mamushi—"

"Ya. Okumura-san"

"Perintahkan kepada semua bagian kepolisian untuk segera memberikan laporan mereka kepadaku. Lalu, perintahkan Paku untuk mendata wilayah mana saja yang menjadi tempat ditemukannya penduduk yang meninggal. Panggil Shima untuk segera memberikan data berapa banyak penduduk yang tewas. Dan—Perintahkan Konekomaru dan Suguro untuk memanggil beberapa bagian penyelidikan"

"Baik. Akan saya laksanakan secepatnya, Okumura-san"

Mamushi pergi dari ruangan itu. Menuju pusat pemerintahan _Assiah_.

Yukio terdiam. Ia merasa bahwa kekacauan di wilayahnya semakin tidak terkendali. Ia juga merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini tidak akan memberikan hasil. Yukio mulai berpikir, saat ini tujuannya tidak pernah terpatok. Ia selalu berada di bawah perintah mutlak seorang pria bernama Arthur yang mengatas namakan kehormatan _Assiah_ dan pemimpin mereka yang tidak pernah muncul ; Mephisto Pheles.

Sedikit aneh. Yukio mulai curiga. Ia mulai merasa penasaran, dan mulai berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Izumo saat itu benar. Akan tetapi—

"O-okumura-san!" Seorang pria tiba-tiba masuk, dan membuat lamunannya kabur seketika.

"Ya?"

"Se-semua bagian lembaga pemerintahan, Te-tewas!"

* * *

—_Flashback—_

_Rin menyusuri lorong sebuah bangunan. Memerhatikan setiap bagian bangunan itu, ia terlihat sedikit risih. _

"_Ch, tempat apa sih ini?" _

_Rin memperbaiki tudung kepalanya, dan mulai menutup mulut. Bau tempat ini aneh. Atau mungkin karena ia tidak pernah ke tempat lain selain Gehenna? Tidak juga, ia sudah sering ke Assiah, tapi ia tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini, memang. _

_Tempat ini terlihat agak—err—sepi. Rin yang merasa keheranan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka salah satu ruangan. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. _

"_Hei, ini kantor lembaga atau apa? Sepi sekali…" Rin mengusap-usap hidung. _

_Ia lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, sesaat setelah ia menaiki setengah dari tangga itu, ia mulai mendengar suara-suara orang sedang berbincang dan terdengar cukup ramai. _

"_Oh" Rin membulatkan mulutnya. _

_Meneruskan langkahnya, Rin berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Beberapa orang yang mengenakan seragam—sedang tampak kebingungan dan panik—terlihat oleh Rin dari balik pintu. _

"_Wah, sedang ada perbincangan serius ternyata" Rin sedikit mendekat, menguping. _

"_Aku sudah mendapatkan laporan dari tim forensik" _

"_Bagus, mungkin besok kau harus segera melaporkannya. Segera tandai hal-hal penting dan buat salinannya untuk arsip" _

"_Aku juga sudah mendata wilayah mana saja yang penduduknya tewas terbunuh" _

"_Segera buat salinannya, kita membutuhkan banyak arsip" _

_Mendengar beberapa hal yang kurang di mengerti, Rin akhirnya membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan itu. _

"_Maafkan aku atas ketidak sopananku, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu" dengan wajah yang tertutup, Rin berlari—menusuk seorang wanita berambut pendek coklat yang sedang bersandar di meja. _

_Wanita itu menjerit keras, dan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menutup mulut. Terkejut. _

"_Siapa kau?! Hah? Brengsek!" Suguro yang berada di belakang Rin, tak tahan—ia menendang Rin, tapi meleset. _

_Rin menghilang dengan cepat, muncul, di belakang Suguro. _

"_Sombong sekali kau" _

_Rin menyimpan pedangnya di leher Suguro, perlahan, ia menyayat leher itu dan membuat semua orang di sana membeku. Terkejut luar biasa. Layaknya memotong hewan, Rin menyayat leher Suguro hingga—putus. _

"_BRENGSEK KAU!" Shima datang dan memukul Rin menggunakan sebatang besi, tapi tidak—tidak berhasil—membuat keseimbangan Shima goyah, dan memberikan kesempatan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Rin. _

"_Maafkan aku" _

_Rin menjambak Rambut Shima dan menatap matanya. Wajah Rin yang sedikit tertutup oleh tudung kepalanya yang besar kini tampak jelas dari mata Shima. _

_Mata Shima membulat. Ia menatap wajah Rin—ralat—mata Rin dengan tajam. Oh ya, Shima sadar akan satu hal sekarang. _

_Rin menyeringai, ia lalu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, dan menusuk puncak kepala Shima hingga laki-laki itu menjerit keras. _

_Tapi, perlakuan Rin tidak hanya sampai di situ. _

_Rin mencabut pedangnya dengan satu tarikan, dan membuat rambut Pink milik Shima basah oleh darah yang memancar. _

_Rin diam dan menatap wajah Shima yang menganga—kesakitan. Lalu dengan pikirannya yang tidak memiliki hati, Rin menebas kepala Shima dan kepala yang telah terpisah dari tempat semulanya itu bergelinding—berhenti tepat di samping sebuah pot bunga yang ada di sudut ruangan. Menatap korbannya yang sudah tidak berkepala, Rin membuang tubuh itu. _

_Dan di sana, tersisa satu orang yang ia lihat masih hidup. _

_Seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan sekarang ia sedang gemetar. Ketakutan. _

"_Ch, membosankan" _

_Rin menghampiri laki-laki itu. Membuatnya mundur hingga menabrak dinding. _

"_Aku bukan setan, bodoh" Rin menggerutu. _

_Ia lalu menyimpan pedangnya di Bahu milik laki-laki itu—Konekomaru. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia memotong bahu milik Konekomaru, menyayatnya ke bawah, hinggi organ dalam tubuhnya terburai jelas. Mata Konekomaru membulat, lalu dengan sekejap—ia ambruk dan tewas. _

_Rin menyeringai. Melemaskan otot-otot lehernya, ia lalu tertawa. Tertawa lepas dan bahagia. Tidak menyadari, bahwa ia telah melupakan seseorang yang ada di sana, yang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah lemari. _

—_Flashback end—_

* * *

Yukio terkejut bukan main. Setengah penduduk Assiah telah tewas, dan sekarang? Lembaga pemerintahan tewas? Hei, siapa pembunuh brengsek itu? Dia telah berhasil mengacaukan keadaan di Assiah sekarang.

"Aku ke sana sekarang. Mayatnya sudah di bereskan?"

"Belum. Mereka baru menemukannya sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu"

Yukio meringis, menggigit bibir. Meraih kunci ruangan miliknya, ia keluar dari sana. Di ikuti oleh sang _informan_.

Langkah Yukio semakin cepat di setiap menitnya, di tambah beberapa tetes rasa kesal dan amarah luar biasa muncul dari pikirannya. Hei, Okumura Yukio juga manusia, kan?

Sampai di Pusat Lembaga Pemerintahan—Yukio melihat beberapa tim forensik telah mengevakuasi seluruh mayat. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah bercak-bercak darah yang menempel di lantai, dinding, dan benda lainnya.

Seorang tim forensik yang diketahui bernama Yamada datang dan menghampiri Yukio, ia membungkuk kecil.

"Kami memutuskan untuk membuat satu laporan. Karena sepertinya laporan yang sudah kami berikan pada Shima-san sudah tidak dapat di pakai lagi."

Yukio mengangkat alis, lalu bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian tidak usah bekerja dua kali"

"Laporan yang kami berikan pada Shima-san sudah rusak. Sangat rusak. Dan…"

"Kenapa?"

"Keadaan Shima-san sangat menyedihkan. Ia kehilangan kepalanya. Yang saya tidak mengerti, kami sama asekali tidak dapat menemukan detil dari sidik jari pembunuh"

Yukio menghembuskan nafas, lalu memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

"Baiklah, selesaikan tugas kalian segera. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Mamushi?"

"Mamushi-san sedang mencari tuan Arthur. Tampaknya hanya beliau yang selamat"

Yukio diam. Lalu ia teringat bahwa tidak hanya Arthur yang selamat. Ada satu orang lagi.

"Baiklah, bila Mamushi kemari, perintahkan ia untuk mengurus semuanya. Ia akan mengerti apa yang dilakukan. Tetap bekerja di bawah perintahnya" Yukio memberi perintah tegas.

Yamada mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" Yukio menepuk pundak Yamada, dan pergi dari ruangan itu, menuju ke suatu tempat.

Pusat penyimpanan Arsip dari Pemerintahan _Assiah_.

Izumo diam dan menatap ruangan sekitar. Tubuhnya lemas, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak makan. Yukio berengsek itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kebaikan hatinya—sekedar memberi Izumo makan saja dia tidak mau. Ch, Izumo benar-benar sekarat sekarang.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Lampu menyala, dan seorang laki-laki berkacamata masuk ke sana.

"Kau itu penurut sekali ya, Izumo" Yukio mencabut aliran listrik yang ada, dan melepaskan borgol yang mengikat Izumo.

"Hei, kau tobat?" Izumo mendelik.

"Bukan. Percuma kau di kurung, semua lembaga Pemerintahan sudah mati"

Izumo terpaku. ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Mati, katanya? MATI?

"Jangan bohong kau,"

"Ch, apa untungnya aku berbohong pada gadis kurang ajar sepertimu?"

Izumo diam. Perlahan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu menyandar ke tembok, semakin lemas, ia terduduk di lantai.

"Jangan bilang kalau Shima…"

"Kepala dan tubuhnya terpisah. Pembunuh itu telah memotong kepala Shima" Yukio menyela. Dan membuat efek luar biasa bagi Izumo.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Izumo berteriak, memegang kepalanya erat, ia semakin tak terkendali.

"Pacarmu sudah mati, bodoh" Yukio menghampiri Izumo dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Kau mau menyusulnya?"

Izumo diam dan air matanya semakin tak tertahankan. Isakannya terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Perlahan, ia mulai menghapus air matanya dan menunjuk buku yang menjadi permasalahan awal bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau harus membacanya, kau—kau harus membaca buku itu, Yukio"

Yukio melirik ke arah buku itu tersimpan. Tergeletak di lantai, dan terlihat kotor.

Masih mengangkat dagu Izumo, Yukio menatap mata gadis itu tajam.

"Memang ada apa di buku itu?"

Izumo menelan ludah.

"Aku—aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tapi, di buku itu tertulis tahun 1923, dan-dan—di tahun 1930—di-disana" Omongan Izumo terputus sesaat. Ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Ada foto Arthur-san dan Mephisto-san"

**.**

**TBC **


End file.
